The present invention relates to water vehicles, and more particularly to a novel, foot-propelled water vehicle of generally annular peripheral configuration having a seat for accommodating an individual. The individual's feet may depend from a vehicle side so that the vehicle may be propelled through the water by kicking action of the individual. Such a water vehicle finds particular utility in the use and enjoyment of water for recreational purposes such as river drifting, fishing, etc.
Water vehicles are, of course, well known for recreational use. Such water vehicles may take the form of inflatable rubber devices upon which an individual or individuals may sit or lie and propel the vehicle by kicking. Typical examples of such craft are the well known inflatable air mattress and innertubes. Such craft provide enjoyment and ready mobility on water but suffer from several drawbacks. For instance, both air mattresses and innertubes result in an individual user getting a substantial portion of the individual's body wet. If an individual sits within an innertube, the backside becomes at least partially submerged in water. Likewise, the so-called inflatable air mattress presents no barrier to an individual becoming wet.
Other types of water craft have been developed which are directed to providing mobility and safety. A typical example is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 2,894,270 wherein there is disclosed a so-called water saddle including an inflatable outer member having an internal cavity with two openings so that the legs of an occupant can pass therethrough. However, with the legs of an occupant so inserted into the water, the openings still permit water to pass between the outer edges of the openings and the individual's legs such that water could at least partially fill the seat cavity. This vehicle is also contemplated as being constructed of inflatable material and thus subject to puncture or other damage if the vehicle is used in areas having submerged branches or rock outcroppings. Such areas may be located in those water bodies especially attractive for fishing.
Another example of a watercraft is described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,803,839 wherein is disclosed a buoyant chair including a buoyant tube in generally rectangular configuration to which is secured a flexible main body portion which serves as a seat. The main body portion is secured to the inflatable ring by means of a peripheral tube arrangement. While the vehicle so described provides a small watercraft by which an individual may propel forwardly by kicking action, the vehicle is constructed such that water may contact the individual's backside because of space between the outer inflatable member and the flexible seat.
The present invention is directed to overcoming the aforementioned problems, as well as others, exemplary of the prior art. Accordingly, the present invention is directed to providing a relatively small, hard-shelled water vehicle within which an individual may sit or partially recline such that the individual's legs extend over a vehicle front side so that kicking action of the feet propel the vehicle. Further, the present invention provides a water vehicle in which a contoured seat is integrally formed therewith for permitting the major portion of a seated individual's weight to be situated somewhat over the central portion of the vehicle to thereby promote stability.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a hard-shelled water vehicle in which the seat of the vehicle is provided with inclined front and rear portions arranged to accommodate the majority of an individual's body out of the water. Thus, only an individual's feet and a small portion of the lower leg will become wet.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a hard-shelled water vehicle which may be constructed as a single unit having a hollow interior so that equipment and gear may be stored therewithin. Further to this end, the hard-shelled construction of the water vehicle permits the location of a plurality of water tight hatches which provide access into the vehicle's interior.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a hard-shelled water vehicle which has a generally annular configuration, somewhat similar to an innertube so that an individual may enjoy much the same mobility and pleasure of operating an innertube without having the individual's backside and upper legs become wet.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a hard-shelled water vehicle which permits attachment thereto of devices for holding fishing poles or other equipment.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a hard-shelled water vehicle having an interior which may be filled with flotation material to enhance buoyancy.
These and other objects and advantages will become apparent as further consideration is given to the following detailed description and the accompanying drawing.